The Family Project
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Everyone helps Catherine with a project for the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I don't know who does own them, although the movie was produced by Kaboom. I write them for fun only, as an exercise in creative writing. _This is a work of fiction,_ based upon the movie characters. I just love Robert and Catherine. I also know this is not a real popular movie, although on the Julie Andrew's Forum one author has written over 50 stories.

I hope you will enjoy my story and leave me a review.

Catherine was so excited when Robert picked her up at the hospital.

"Why the big smile, Catherine?"

"Robert you will never believe this, St. Francis Medical Center in the city wants to bring a children's cancer treatment center to St. Mary's. They think the quiet setting would help the children."

"Is that why you have so many late meetings?"

"Yes, Robert. I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure. Now the real work begins, I need to present the idea to the Board."

"When is the next meeting, Catherine?"

"Two weeks."

Catherine never thought she could be ready in two weeks. Marina helped her shop; they decided on a stylish dress rather than a tailored suit. The dress felt comfortable to Catherine and thought it would give her confidence.

One of the administrative assistants helped her polish her PowerPoint presentation.

By the weekend before the meeting, she was ready.

Now she needed something to calm her nerves. Robert took care of that.

He turned to her, "you need to relax, go pack a bag, we're going to the city for the night."

In less than an hour they were on their way. Catherine loved his spontaneous surprises. This was just what she needed. Robert had planned a night of dinner, dancing and romancing.

Up in their room, Robert came up to her from behind; "the first thing we're going to do is a little romancing." He started with kisses on her neck, sweet ticklish kisses, and nibbles on her ear and his hands on the buttons to her blouse.

They rested together; just enjoying each other before getting ready for the evening.

After a wonderful dinner, they went downstairs to the lounge; here they played all kinds of music, soft rock, romantic and even some country. For an hour they danced every dance; finally sitting out the country line dance.

After a couple of drinks and many slow dances later, Robert suggested they continue their dancing in their room.

Catherine changed into a slinky nightgown with spaghetti straps; Robert danced with her just wearing his boxers. After only three songs; they lay sated, content; and loved.

They slept until quite late; leaving only time for brunch before driving home.

Once home, Robert tuned in the football game, no sound; he disliked the announcers talking; and Catherine reviewed her presentation.

Robert fell asleep in his chair, so Catherine went to see if she could fix them a simple dinner. She decided on grilled pork chops, stove top dressing, hot apples and steamed broccoli. Everything was ready in about twenty minutes.

She sat on the arm of his chair. "Wake up sweetheart, dinner is ready." She gave him a sweet kiss and then a long lingering one as he stirred.

"Did I hear dinner?'

"Yes, Robert it's all ready." She stood up dragging him by the hand. He stretched and then put his arms around her for a wonderful kiss.

After dinner, Robert asked. "Are you nervous about your presentation tomorrow, Catherine?"

"Yes, Robert, I hope they like my idea."

"Catherine, I'm sure they will."

"Now, let me help you relax." Catherine felt so loved; she fell asleep in his arms.

Robert picked Catherine up at three so they could get home to freshen up before returning for the Board meeting. Cocktails started at six.

The president of the hospital had welcoming remarks; the chaplain said a prayer; and dinner was served.

The meeting ended with thunderous applause – the Board whole heartedly endorsed the idea. Now Catherine had to make it all come true.

Catherine was overwhelmed. She sought Robert for a comforting hug and sweet kiss.

As they walked to the car, Robert asked her, "Do you want to go right home or stop at the lounge for a drink and dancing?"

"Dancing!"

The lounge wasn't crowded; Robert ordered wine for both of them. After a few sips, he took her to the dance floor for the first of many dances.

As they danced he told her how well she had done; "everyone was really listening and you looked so relaxed and of course, beautiful." She kissed him as they danced to the song, Lady. Robert's heart was filled with pride.

Around eleven the dances grew more romantic and they knew it was time to go home and continue the romance there.

Catherine knew pictures had been taken; she didn't realize there would be a press release in the paper the next day.

Later in the afternoon, the communication department called and asked if she could give an interview. After finding a suitable location she met with the Health Editor of the paper and also did an interview for the local TV station.

It was late when she returned to her office; she grabbed her things and hastily went to find Robert. As she left the administrative suite, she saw him coming towards her. "Robert, I did an interview for the paper and a one for the TV station."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Let's drive to Lori's and see if we can catch the news." Once in the car, Catherine called Lori to tell her they would be dropping by for a quick visit.

Michael was very excited when Catherine told him she was going to be on TV.

They all ate in the kitchen where there was a small TV. Soon the announcer said; "and now for some news from St. Mary's Hospital."

Michael yelled in excitement as he saw Catherine, "I see you grandma."

Jeff quietly said, "Let's listen, Michael, shhhh."

They heard Catherine repeat what she had said at the board meeting and answered a few questions. The announcer thanked Catherine and said, "We will be following this story over the coming months."

Catherine told them she also did an interview for the paper; to be published tomorrow. They kissed everyone goodbye, including the baby who was now awake, and thanked Lori for dinner.

Needless to say Catherine was exhausted; she had performed two difficult procedures before the interviews. Robert's smile had never left his face. "You were wonderful Catherine." His arms came around her in a warm embrace followed by loving kisses.

She was never too tired for his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine had finished a busy day, full of meetings about the Cancer Treatment Center. She felt something was missing.

Robert picked her up and headed to the hardware store to pick up the things he had ordered to build some extra shelves in their garage. The drive took them right by a McDonald's.

"That's it," she blurted out.

"What's it, Catherine?"

"We need a Ronald McDonald House, Robert."

"What kind of house?"

"It's a place where families can go while their children are in the hospital. Cancer patients are often in the hospital for a long time. Many big medical centers have one. The Ronald McDonald Corporation licenses them to deserving communities."

That evening they talked more about her idea. Robert was very interested in helping. "Catherine, I have some free time tomorrow, let me checked on properties for sale near the hospital."

"Oh, Robert, that would be wonderful; thank you." She reached up and gave him a big kiss.

Catherine was anxious to talk to Robert. She was waiting at the front door for him.

"Catherine, I want to show you something."

They drove one block and turned on to a small side street. There stood a beautiful large older home with a For Sale sign in the front yard. Robert stopped, "the owner is inside, he told me to come to the door."

Catherine was overwhelmed, the house was beautiful; it was well maintained.

The owner greeted them; "I'm the man who called you, Robert Woodward and this is my wife, Dr. Catherine Woodward. Catherine is interested in a property near the hospital for a Ronald McDonald House."

The man smiled, "I'm Joseph Croft, tell me more." Catherine explained about the Cancer Treatment Center and the need for families to have a place close by to stay and relax.

The owner expressed a real interest in the idea; "give me a few days and I will contact you." Robert gave him one of his cards and also wrote Catherine's hospital number on the back.

Joseph Croft called Robert, the following Friday morning. "Do you think you and your wife could meet me a Murray's tomorrow morning at nine, I have a friend I want you to meet?"

"Of, course, Mr. Croft, we'll be there."

Robert quickly called Catherine to share the news.

They were greeted by Mr. Murray; Robert told them they were there to meet two gentlemen; "yes, I just seated them in the back."

Joseph Croft and his friend stood up as Robert and Catherine approached. "Robert, Catherine, I'd like you to meet Jonathan Croft, President of the Patriots. The name didn't ring a bell with Catherine but it did for Robert.

Shaking his hand; "pleased to meet you Mr. Croft." "Call me Jonathan, Robert."

Robert turned to Catherine; "I'd like to introduce my wife, Dr. Catherine Woodward."

"Yes, Joseph told me about your lovely wife," shaking Catherine's hand. "My pleasure sir." Catherine said quietly as she smiled.

"Catherine, explain to Jonathan your idea for a Ronald McDonald House."

Catherine proceeded to tell him about the Cancer Treatment Center and the need to offer services to the families.

"I assume you will need funds to accomplish this? Am I right Catherine?"

"Yes," she still didn't have a clue who he was.

Robert spoke up, "gentlemen, I believe its time to tell Catherine who you are, Catherine doesn't follow football."

"Good idea Robert,"

Jonathan said. "Catherine, the Patriots are an NFL team located in Foxboro, Massachusetts, I'm the president and Joseph is my father's brother, Robert Croft, the owner."

He went on, "the Patriots have a tremendous following in Connecticut. We are known for outreach programs; we want to support the hospital in establishing this house."

Catherine tried to contain her emotions; she swallowed hard. She smiled, "Jonathan, thank you, it will mean a lot to the children and their families."

"Wonderful, the director of the outreach program will be in touch; now let us enjoy our breakfast, I've been told the chocolate chip pancakes are superb."

Robert chimed in, "my grandson tells me that all the time."

They all exchanged business cards; "Catherine, I'm going to put this on the fast track."

After they left, Robert and Catherine sat there taking it all in. "Robert, this is a dream come true."

The next few months were a whirlwind. The Patriots funded the purchase and the renovations. Robert was asked to do the renovations; the Patriots wanted someone local; and the husband of the doctor in charge couldn't be a better choice.

The house had five bedrooms and with the attic they could make three more. The basement was dedicated to activities for the siblings as well as the patients.

Robert was discussing the activity rooms with Catherine; she paused and looked at him lovingly. "Robert, one of those rooms needs to be an art room." Do you think Jaclyn would like to help plan it?"

"I think she would love to hear from you."

Later that evening, Catherine called her. Jaclyn was more than eager; she told Catherine, "I already have lots of ideas." Before she said goodbye, she told Catherine to tell her dad they were going to be in town on Saturday.

Jaclyn immediately called Lori. "Catherine just asked me to help with the art room the "RMD" house," as she called it. "Lori, I want it to be called the "Marybeth Woodward Art Room."

"Oh Jaclyn what a wonderful thought; let's talk about this Saturday over dinner, okay?"

"Sure."

"I'll call Catherine and Dad and invite them too."

When Jaclyn and Lori presented their idea to Catherine and Robert, for a moment there was silence; tears had formed in everyone's eyes. Grabbing Robert's hand and choking back her tears, Catherine spoke, "that's a wonderful idea."

When Catherine had sold her house, Robert had stored a couple of boxes for her, here at the house.

Robert, "Can you get to my boxes easily?"

"Sure, why Catherine?"

"I'll show you."

Everyone followed Robert downstairs; Robert easily found the boxes in the store room. Catherine opened the larger one; she pulled out a large brown envelope, carefully removing the contents; a somewhat wrinkled painting of a tree.

"Catherine, is that yours?"

"Yes, Robert, I painted it when I was five."

It was not just a green tree, it was a flowering tree and the painting was signed, 'Catherine Elizabeth Taylor, age 5'.

Jaclyn gasped, "I want it for the room, don't know exactly what I'm going to do with it, I just know I want it. The framers can take out almost all the wrinkles, it will be lovely."

Catherine spoke to Michael, "I want you to paint a picture too, I'm sure Aunt Jaclyn will help you." He smiled at her and nodded his head.

At home that evening, Robert and Catherine talked emotionally about the art room.

"Marybeth would be very proud of the girls. Maybe this will inspire a child to become an art teacher." Robert told her very emotionally.

Jaclyn worked with all of the designers; help select interior colors and art work for all the rooms. Many were original pieces from Jaclyn. Jaclyn found one of her Mom's favorite paintings and had it framed.

The entire region had embraced the RMD House.

The list of dignitaries for the dedication ceremony was impressive. Former First Lady, Barbara Bush was asked to cut the ribbon and a young football, Luke Walker, would speak about what the Ronald McDonald House meant to him and his family when he received treatment in Boston.

And of course the Croft family would be there.

Marybeth's favorite quote: 'Feed the body food and drink, it will survive today. Feed the soul art and music, it will live forever;' was prominently displayed on a large banner. Michael and Marybeth's handprints served as ends of the banner.

Jaclyn found a very prominent place for Catherine's painting; to serve as an inspiration for all the children.

Her mom's painting was hung outside the door, with an inscription: "in Memory of Marybeth Woodward, the Art Lady".

Privately, the Woodward family had a dedication of the 'Marybeth Woodward Art Room.'

It was late summer, the weather was beautiful. Their entire family would sit with the dignitaries, Catherine was so proud.

Joe Green, the CEO of the hospital opened the program. The Chaplain gave a blessing. Catherine spoke about her dream and the gift from the Patriots and the Croft family. She also thanked everyone who had given of their time; and the countless other people who had given either money or gifts.

Luke Walker spoke so clearly about the needs of families during cancer treatment. Ronald McDonald Houses have a special place in my heart, he told the audience.

Barbara Bush was joined by Catherine and Robert to cut the ribbon officially opening the St. Mary's Ronald McDonald House.

The rest of the day was a blur for Catherine. She knew many pictures had been taken; the story was picked up by national media for the entire world to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later she was sitting in her office when the phone rang, the caller ID told her it was long distance; she thought the area code was California. "Hello, Catherine Woodward speaking."

The person on the other end responded, "Catherine, its Lizzy. I saw you on the news. You got married?"

"Oh, Lizzy; what a surprise; yes, to a wonderful man. We need to talk when I don't have a procedure to do, call me at home tonight."

"I'll do better than that, John and I will be in New York tomorrow, can we all meet somewhere?"

"What if Robert and I meet you at the airport and then we can decide what to do? What time do you arrive?"

"Two thirty."

"Great see you then, bye."

That evening, she told Robert all about Lizzy. That they had been friends since medical school; that Liz never thought she would get married until five years ago she was swept off her feet by a man she met at a hospital fundraiser.

"We haven't seen each other recently; the last time was at a conference shortly before Tom got sick."

"Catherine, we have plenty of room, they could be our first guests."

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

Liz and John's plane was right on time. Liz hadn't changed a bit still her same bubbly self, always talking.

After introductions, Robert asked John where they were staying. John explained that they didn't like staying in the city and Elizabeth had found a hotel in Connecticut, in a small town called Riverside.

"You must be kidding, that's near us. Catherine, did you hear that? They have reservations in Riverside."

"Liz, John, we'd love you to stay with us; we have a new house; we have plenty of room. It isn't too late to cancel."

Robert got them out of the city before the major traffic left. Liz and Catherine sat in the back and talked almost non-stop. John and Robert just listened. Robert could tell they were very good friends.

As they got close to home, Robert asked, "What does everyone want to do for dinner?"

"Robert, let's stop at Romero's, I'm sure these two haven't had much to eat since leaving LA." Liz and John agreed.

Liz wanted to know all about the RMD House. Catherine and Robert told them all the details from finding the house, to the Patriots connection, and the gift they gave to the hospital.

After leaving Romero's, they drove by St. Mary's and the RMD House. Liz asked, "You said you moved into your house a year ago; where were you living?"

"In a vacation cabin." Robert answered.

"We'll tell you all about it after we get settled in the house, here we are." Catherine continued.

Robert and John took their suitcases up to the larger bedroom with the ensuite bathroom. The guys went back down so Robert could show John the property before it got totally dark.

"Okay, Catherine, tell me about Robert. I can see that you two are totally in love. Not to put Tom down, but I don't remember you looking like this with him."

"You're right Liz, I loved Tom, but not the way I love Robert; I can't explain it."

How did you meet?"

"By accident, I was still grieving, Liz, it was Thanksgiving. I was at the hospice and so was Robert; he had sent his family home because of the blizzard and he couldn't get a taxi. I offered him a ride; we skidded on the ice and landed in the ditch. Our first impression of each other was not good.

We found a cabin to spend the night in. Liz, the most amazing thing happened; we started to talk; deep down he was a soft gentle loving man. His wife was dying from heart disease complicated by Alzheimer's; she didn't know him anymore and yet he went to see her faithfully every day. I fell in love with him; but I knew our love had to wait, he would never be unfaithful.

I didn't see him again until another accidental meeting here at the cabin. Robert had bought the place and I came upon it accidentally. We talked and I found out his wife had died the Sunday after our first meeting. We started a relationship, but soon realized we were in love. We married on December 27th. Our love just keeps growing."

"Whoa! Catherine, that's a story for the movies."

Then they heard Robert, "are you ladies going to talk all night up there?"

Without answering they scampered down the stairs. Each greeted their mate with a kiss.

After sitting and talking for a while, Liz and John decided to turn in; it had been a long day for them.

Robert made a fire in their bedroom; they sat for awhile and talked. "I can tell, you and Liz are very good friends. I'm surprised that John calls her Elizabeth."

She told me he just likes it." Catherine laughed, "You want to hear something funny, her given name is Elizabeth Catherine."

"Really?"

"Hmm, I think that's why we became such good friends."

"Tomorrow, let's have breakfast at Murray's and take them out to the cabin."

"That's fine, now I want to neck with my wife." Catherine laughed.

Soon, Robert smothered the embers from the fire and took his wife to bed.

Robert and Catherine greeted their guests as they came down the steps. Liz and John remarked about the wonderful view from the bedroom, "the lake looked like glass it was so calm." Asked how they slept, they responded "just like babies."

"We're going to have breakfast at our favorite place, Murray's; and then we want to take you to the cabin. Liz, I assume you've told John our story."

"Yes, and we can't wait to see this magical place." John answered.

First, Robert drove straight to Shelby Manor and then started back to town using the route that Catherine had taken that day.

Catherine and Robert elaborated on the story Catherine had told Liz; the exact spot the car hit the ice, the place where Catherine fell on her face, the tractor ride and Catherine tying her scarf to the tree branch where she thought she had lost her necklace; the place where they spotted the cabin.

They went inside the normal way, no breaking any more windows. They told them a little more about their conversation on Thanksgiving; how Robert learned her husband had died, why she had given him a ride; they called a truce and tried to make the best of an awkward situation.

"But why did you decide to live here? Liz asked.

"That's a difficult question to answer, we just felt comfortable here, and it was special. I knew I couldn't live in my house, too big and too many memories, even though most of them were happy ones.

When a new doctor started, he couldn't find a house for his family, I decided it was time to sell and I haven't regretted it. We knew we needed a home in the city eventually. We had been snowed in a couple weekends in February. So Robert built our house and now it's special."

On Monday, Robert drove Liz and John back to the city for his meeting. They would take a taxi to the airport. Catherine and Liz promised to stay in touch and hopefully visit more often.


End file.
